


The Mission

by transhanz0



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot fic, Space Cowboy, i wrote this for a college class, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transhanz0/pseuds/transhanz0
Summary: Space vigilante Jesse McCree finds that his mission isn't as simple as he originally thought.





	

He held his breath and kept absolutely still as the footsteps grew louder and louder. Silently putting a hand on the door handle, the bounty hunter prayed to some higher being that the guards wouldn't check the supply closet for him. To his dismay, the cramped room seemed to amplify every single noise the gunslinger made, from his fatigued breathing to the slow drip of blood coming from his leg. The bounty hunter unraveled the serape from around his shoulders and gently wrapped it around his left thigh, a sorry attempt to slow the bleeding. He was glad the cloth was red, as to hide the blood from any onlookers.

He pressed an ear to the metal door, straining to hear the boots, which faded into the distance. The vigilante silently counted to 15 while coaxing the door’s automatic locking mechanism to unlock. The closet door gave in to the gunslinger’s wishes with a quiet groan, allowing him to step out of the convenient hiding place. After dusting off his pants, the vigilante checked his wrist communicator for the map of the spaceship, and set off in the direction of his target.

_Obtain the weapon’s blueprints, locate some missing prince and get the hell out of Dodge_ the bounty hunter thought. Simple instructions, but for the gunslinger, Lady Luck was not always kind to him. More often than not, he found himself fighting for his life with only a six shot revolver and a handful of flashbangs. In the last mission, the vigilante had to escape a burning building from the tenth floor and had burn marks on his clothes to prove it.

“Focus on the mission, cowboy,” His commander barked into his ear communicator, making the gunslinger jump, ”There’s no time to waste and we need to get to blueprints fast.” The vigilante groaned; he liked to work with only peace and quiet as his allies, but his commander bared the mindset to spouting out unnecessary criticism every few seconds.

“Yeah I got it boss. Get the blueprints, find the damsel in distress, hijack an escape shuttle, and arrive at your location” The bounty hunter recited for the millionth time, taking off his hat to run his fingers through his hazel hair.

The gunslinger rounded a corner and was met with an unmarked locked door. He dug around his jacket’s pocket for the portable EMP, which countered the lock, and placed it above the lock. The EMP pulsed a few times and gave a soft hiss, which signaled the lock is deactivated. Opening the door revealed not a computer room, as he hoped but a sparsely furnished bedroom. He took a couple steps forward to investigate the room but froze as a knife met his throat; he was no longer alone.

“ Well howdy there, would ya mind pointing that knife you got somewhere else?” The vigilante wasn’t surprised when his request wasn’t met.

“ I don’t often get to talk to someone like you.” A deep sharp voice spoke lazily, as if the speaker had better things to do than to hold the gunslinger hostage. Pausing his struggle he noted the man behind him was smaller, but no less as strong, considering he was able to restrain the bounty hunter with little effort.

“And why’s that, might I ask.” The vigilante was quick with his response. Don’t give them any signs of weakness If he was lucky, he might be able to disarm his captor without doing too much bodily harm, but he wasn’t skilled enough to pull that off.

“You see, cowboy, you’re the first person who hasn’t tried to separate my head from my body” A chuckle caused the man to loosen his grip on the gunslinger, creating an opportunity to escape the hold. The gunslinger took it like it was his last day to live; he twisted around as he thrusted his forearm on the offending hand, thus breaking the restraining grasp. He grabbed Peacekeeper from his holster, bringing it to point blank range between his enemy’s eyes. But it wasn’t his enemy, not anymore. Standing before the gunslinger, was the eldest son of the world-renowned criminal empire and by sheer coincidence, his mission’s target.

“Shimada Hanzo, it’s a pleasure to find ya,” The gunslinger tipped his hat as he grinned,” Name’s Jesse McCree.”

**Author's Note:**

> The oneshot fic for a college class  
> Do you know how hard it is to write this without using McCree's name? Very hard


End file.
